vectorthrustfandomcom-20200216-history
Electronic Warfare
Electronic warfare is combat involving the electromagnetic spectrum for the purpose of interfering, or boosting, communications, tracking and radar systems on the battlefield. The ability for EW was first unveiled in Report 041, and is expected for inclusion in future updates. Defensive actions Stats Buffing An aid to nearby allied units by boosting certain aspects of their performance for as long as they remain within the effective radius of a particular vehicle, such as ground radar. In the case of an AWACS/AEW system, missile performance is also increased. False targets The ability for jamming units to project "ghost" targets for defensive purposes. It is divided into two types: Self-Copies, which consists of generating false replicas of the jammer and Mirrored Allies, which produces the same effect on surrounding friendlies. Such abilities only affect their operational radius - thus, enemy pilots outside the area of effect see the source as normal, whereas their counterparts within do not. In most situations, the latter will cause enemy pilots to flee at the sight of the ghost targets. Data Sharing The ability of a squadron to share target information between each other through an specialized recon plane. Such an aircraft can be used to scout for enemies such as stealth units. However, the effect is relative to the distance between each unit, and thus the ability loses effectiveness with a dispersed team. Detection Hole An effect that camouflages nearby friendlies from enemy radar. It is mainly used to maintain hostiles at a distance, and is especially effective at protecting stealth aircraft. r41_statsbuff.png|Stats Buffing r41_jam_selfcopies.png|Self Copies r41_jam_mirrora.png|Mirrored Allies r41_datashare.png|Data Sharing r41_jam_detecthole.png|Detection Hole Offensive actions Stats Debuffing Electronic interference that reduces the performance of enemy aircraft within the effect radius. The effect depends according to the internal resistance value of each aircraft: if the jamming effect value is below that of an enemy, the effect will be reduced or nullified entirely. Jamming The act of interfering with enemy radar systems. Aircraft within the effective radius will suffer from reduced performance if they have a low resistance value, but will not receive penalties if the jamming value does not exceed it. Jamming is formed by a series of pulses generated by the source unit, the effects of which depend on the number of nearby units. If too much enemies are within the area of effects, the "flickering" between activation and deactivation of the jamming effect becomes increasingly constant, and thus loses performance. As such, avoiding cluttered areas is paramount to good activity. Flight system disabling Interference with enemies' combat systems and instruments. Such effects are divided into several types involving individual hardware: *'Lock Disabler' (disables missile lock-on) *'IFF Disabler' (disables enemy IFF, rendering them unable to distinguish between allies and enemies) *'Map Disabler' (disables global map; good for ambushes and singling out targets) *'Buff/Debuff Disabler' (negates de/buffing actions from other radar units) *'Data Sharing Disabler' (disables data sharing among enemies) *'Meta Data Disabler' (renders callsign, aircraft type and affiliation of enemy units invisible outside close range) r41_statsdebuff.png|Stats Debuff r41_jam_range.png|Jamming (range) r41_jam_flicklowcount.png|Jamming (optimal conditions) r41_jam_maxcount.png|Jamming ("operational ceiling") r41_jam_flickhighcount.png|Jamming (poor conditions) r41_jam_flockdis.png|Lock Disabler r41_jam_noiff.png|IFF Disabler r41_jam_mapdis.png|Map Disabler r41_jam_nobuff.png|Buff/Debuff Disabler r41_jam_nodatashare.png|Data Sharing Disabler r41_jam_nometa.png|Meta Data Disabler Other effects Aircraft using Synthetic Vision hardware will suffer worse effects in comparison to conventional units. On account of the system's nature, units under the effects of jamming will see a great performance reduction. Planes affected by the Self Copies action will interpret false signals as actual targets and those under the effect of Meta Data Disabler will render all aircraft with placeholder 3D models. In particular, the Map Disabler effect causes the system to show the outside world with a wireframe effect. Category:Gameplay Mechanics